


broadway actor look alike decides to kick it with some impromptu self care with fan

by stinkygf



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Fluff, beetlejuice is like your actually cool uncle/big brother figure, he finally wants to wash his face, new best friend new best friend nEW BEST FRIEND, reader is a musical nerd, s just fluff man, the maitlands n beej are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkygf/pseuds/stinkygf
Summary: time to bond with a singing cryptid that you just found out is actually real and has disgusting skin!!
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Reader, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	broadway actor look alike decides to kick it with some impromptu self care with fan

You had been jamming out to the Beetlejuice album while you did some face care with you sitting on top of the sink, singing along as you applied the mask onto your face, minding your own business when repeating the ghouls name three times for fun. Your earbuds were in which conveniently blocked out any and all sounds and rumblings that were going on in your bathroom.

Unbeknownst to you, light green fog had begun to seep from behind the shower curtains along with the designs slowly turning into stripes along with a greenish tint. The lights in your bathroom had flickered but you had been focusing intensely on not getting the mask into your eyes to notice. When you uttered the ghouls name a third time was when you heard a thump from behind you and immediately snatched the buds from your ears. What the absolute fuck. 

“And then I was like, ‘You don’t think I can’t? Hand me the mayo jar and I’ll show you!’ And then I- Wait what the fuck.” 

The distinctive muffled voice made you choke on spit. There’s no way.

After some grumblings and huffing the curtains were pulled aside for you to see the man who had now three iterations of himself.

You looked at the man who was currently standing inside of your bathtub with a black and white striped suit whose hands were frozen midair. He looked at you with wide eyes, the tips of his hair morphing from red to yellow the longer the two of you help eye contact. Is that Alex fucking Brightman in his Beetlejuice costume?

Beetlejuice (?) grumbled as he stepped out of the tub and placed himself beside you to sit on top of the counter. 

He looked over the tube of goo that you had and opened it, sniffing its content, pouring some in his mouth before scrunching his nose and handing it back. You looked from the tube to him and gently sat it down onto the empty space on the counter. 

“What are ya looking at, nerd.” He sneered, grinning slightly when you flinched at his tone.

“A broadway actor, dweeb.” You shot back.

He scowls and flails his arms around as if trying to figure out the words to start his rant before sighing very loudly and giving up. “Listen, no need to pull out the killer punches with insults like that when _you’re_ the one who summoned me here into you’re dingy ass bathroom, okay? You brought me here and judging by the album art from your phone screen I’m guessin’ you’re a musical nerd who said my name and brought me here. Am I right?”

You shifted a bit before nodding. Shit he seemed kinda annoyed at you. “And I’m not Alex B!!!!!!! He stole my look!! It’s like when you breathers think that Keanu Reeves is some oldie baddie from way back when. Doppelgangers are a thing and he’s mine!!”

You paused. “Is Keanu Reeves not an immortal?”

“Not the point!!! I used a bad example but you get the point! I’m not him, he is not me, I changed my look from the movie to this hottie I am now cause you dumb breathers gave it too much attention.”

“But you just said that Alex stole your look and not the other way around but now you said that-”

He placed his index finger on top of your lips and glared at you, sharp teeth baring ever so slightly. “Shut. Up. You see my hair? I got a strand that’s red and I know that you know that that means I’m getting Upset. You wanna piss me off, _nerd?_ ”

“I uh, no, uh I guess not.”

He moved his finger away and clapped his hands, grinning widely with teeth and all down at you as if he hadn’t subtly threatened you. “Awesome! Now, what were you doing before you rudely summoned me? By the way, I was in the middle of a totally amazing story that my cuddle bunnies are now and forever going to be left in suspense.”

“Cuddle bunnies?”

Beej rummaged through the products placed around the counter and below him in the drawers like the nasty rat man he was. “Yeah yeah, cuddle bunnies, the Maitlands. You know them. Hey nerd do ya got any nail polish in here?”

You blinked. “I’ll grab it for you. Did you say the Maitlands? Like, Barbara and Adam Maitland?”

“Yes! Holy crap, you fans always get surprised when you figure out that all of us are real,” he groaned. “Always wanna know about Charles’ and Donna’s sex life, did I actually kill my mom, did the movie version of me have a big dick, why are my fingers still red when it was a cartoon. So nosey but same. Where the hell is the polish.”

“I said I’ll grab it!” You hopped off the sink and reached around him into the drawer to scavenge for the nail polishes you’ve collected. 

“Oh hell yeah, been thinkin’ about going back to red for a good minute. Looks like me poppin’ up here was fate, huh?” He cackles as he opened the jar and started painting his fingers. 

The soft hum of the bathroom lights were the only sound to fill the air as you watched him clumsily paint his nails before eventually getting the hang of it. He chatted about random things to himself about what goes into nail polish and the first time he found out about it. It was honestly pretty funny to listen to and you found yourself laughing much more than you thought you would. 

It was still a lot to take in that this actually was Beetlejuice and he was real. A nagging feeling found its way to ruin all the fun and now you were stuck with the thought that he was only sticking around to humor you.

Without thinking, you blurted you, “You can like, go if you wanna.” Beetlejuice whipped his head around and gasped, hand on his chest although careful with the wet paint.

“You want me gone that badly? You saw how that turned out in the musical, do you really wanna see that first hand?” 

A part of you knew that he was completely joking around but it pained your heart to wonder if he actually meant it. You quickly raise your hands up in defense and just as you were about to explain yourself, Beetlejuice rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. A zipper found itself on your lips. 

A whiney sound from you made him laugh and he wrapped and arm around you. “Chill out, nerd, ‘s jus’ a lil harmless fun between pals. ‘N I know you don’t wanna get rid of me so don't sweat it.” He snapped his fingers once more and you were free. 

“Could have just said that.” You grumbled.

You situated yourself back onto the sink, fluffing up the towel your feet were resting on while Beej made more room for himself on your counter. He faced more so towards you as he watched you go back to applying the mask onto your face. 

“Can I get some of that,” he asked, making grabby hands. “A millennia of neglecting your pores can really do some damage.” As if to emphasis his point, millions of maggots crawled out from underneath the pores of his nose and cheeks with an earthworm and centipede crawling from his ears. 

A loud cackling laugh nearly cracked the mirror at your reaction and after a minute of you smacking his arms you agreed and turned to face him. “Do that shit again and you’re never using my stuff ever again.”

“Bold of you to assume ‘m ever gonna be here again.” Another clear joke to him but your features drooped subtly and he tacked on a smile and nudged you. “Kidding. ‘M absolutely comin’ back to bum around an’ steal your stuff.”

You managed a smile. A part of you really hoped he meant it. In a short amount of time he had wormed his grubby claws into your heart that you weren’t sure if you wanted to let go. Only time will tell but for now, it looks like you’ve got a ghost friend. 

“Alright you little freak, stop your starin’ and start mushin’ up that goo onto my face.” 

You snorted and nodded, making him lean in and close his eyes. “Well stop squirming.”

“The counter is cold!”

“Your everything is cold. Stay still and I promise I won’t get it in your eyes on purpose.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by this one post i cant seem to find again on tumblr about how beetlejuice is real and is Mad that every ten seconds hes being summoned to some musical dweebs place just cause theyre singing. i wrote this in twenty mintes at one in the morning


End file.
